Embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a receiver and a method of receiving a signal, and more particularly, to a receiver and a method of receiving a signal which may minimize inter-symbol interference (ISI).
In most cities and many suburban areas, one of the main obstacles to efficient and reliable wireless communication is multipath signal propagation, which may be produced when a signal travels along different paths from the transmitter to the receiver. The multipath signal propagation may lead to inter-symbol interference (ISI). ISI is a type of distortion of a signal where one symbol interferes with one or more symbols.